Wakanda
Wakanda is a micronation located in eastern Africa, on the border between Ethiopia and Kenya. It is located on top of the world's only known deposit of vibranium, the site of a meteor crash at some point in the ancient past. Its capital and only city is situated on the side of a mountain, where it is remote and easily defensible. Its vibraium reserves are its primary national resource, which have led to Wakanda's development of advanced technology, and to a high rate of mutation in the area. History Wakandans are believed to be at least partly descended from people from Ancient Egypt, due to their worship of the Egyption goddess Bastet. Like its neighbor Ethiopia, Wakanda managed to repel colonizers from Europe due to its geographical advantages of high elevation and mountainous terrain. Wakanda's isolation also allowed it to tightly control access to its vibranium mines, which were protected by the Black Panther. Small amounts of the metal were sold to enhance the nation's wealth, but only Wakandan scientists were allowed the full access needed to study the metal. Their expertise allowed Wakanda to become a global technological power. In the 1960s, Wakanda feared invasion by the Cold War powers for access to its vibranium reserves, and strengthened the security on its borders. Nonetheless, the assassin Ulysses Klaw managed to enter the country and kill then-King T'Chaka Azzuri, causing significant political instability. T'Chaka's son and heir, T'Challa, was only thirteen at the time of his father's murder, and was out of the country attending school. He returned home to assume the position of King of Wakanda. Due to the manner of T'Challa's death, the title of Black Panther technically passed over to Klaw for a time. While few Wakandans would have accepted Klaw as Panther, there were some who had hated T'Chaka enough that there was legitimate concern that they would side with Klaw if T'Challa underwent the trials to become Black Panther. T'Challa chose to take Klaw on in single combat, both in the name of vengeance and to dispell any dissent. T'Challa won the fight and went on to complete the trials to become Black Panther. Wakanda remained in relative isolation until after the end of the Cold War. Culture Wakandans use Habesha names, a form of patronym where an individual's given name is followed by their father's name, instead of a family surname. Wakanda is a constitutional monarchy. The King of Wakanda has a significant amount of political and cultural influence but does not rule directly. Instead Wakanda is governed democratically. The title of Black Panther is technically a religious one, separate from the political title of King. However, the Kings of Wakanda have held the title for several generations thanks to a King who defeated the previous Black Panther and won the title. According to myth, after the meteor impact deposited vibranium in Wakanda, people in the area began to transform into demons. The Black Panther then defeated the demons and established himself as protector of the vibranium mines. It's likely that the demon myth was inspired by mutations caused by exposure to vibranium, and perpetuated to keep outsiders away. Category:Locations